1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a passive speaker amplifier for portable, handheld electronic devices, such as cellular phones or smart phones.
2. Related Art
Cellular phones and the like have become increasing popular devices to watch media, surf the internet, etc. Such devices typically have a headphone jack to receive a headphone plug associated with a user's personal headphone, earphone, or earbud. The devices can also have a small speaker. Often, users find that the typical earbuds can be uncomfortable to wear for extended periods, and that small speaker is inadequate for easy listening.
Various passive sound amplifiers have been proposed in which the cellular phone is perched precariously atop the amplifier, such as with a horn or egg shape, with the cellular phone in a near vertical orientation. For example, see the Bone brand horn stand.